


yoosung and his blue eyes adventures

by koolemiahmed



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, because yes !!!!, maybe food play, puppy yoosung, slut yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolemiahmed/pseuds/koolemiahmed
Summary: it takes off after yoosung 2nd bad ending , so if you do not know u probably wont understand alot , so to avoid  *spoilers alert * try and see the 2nd bad ending . i think it is it might be the third well the one he is a hostage in it to unknown





	1. this or that

**Author's Note:**

> lets just say i am a yoosung hoe and there are not much fanfiction about him so i took it upon me to write one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is not smut in tis one but i am a yoosung hoe and there will be a plot and so on this is not a one shot

1.  
Yoosung knew that this was the only way, either this or death and a lot would have said he was overestimating things, but really he wasn’t  
This was the truth he believed in  
The death of you was the end of him  
So when unknown threatened to kill you, Yoosung did all that is in his power to save you, which led him here  
Has it been days?? Weeks? , surely not months, he did not know as he was held a captive in a room that had no windows and smelled of dampness and ashes, it was disgusting and he could feel the scent invading his nose and indulging him  
And every time he takes a sniff – although he is mentally prepared for the smell, he still regrets it and wishes he breathed through his mouth. Apart of the smell, his neck was craned awfully as it was chained to the wall by a a-not-long-enough chain the chain had studs on them so now Yoosung had a few cuts on his hand as he started to get helpless at some point.  
The chain did not give him enough room to stand up fully straight, the only thing that has been happening was that once in a while a small portion of food was given to him, in no order and so he was not able to count the days and apart from that he was starting to go a little crazy as all he heard was a continuous drops of water and a screeching of a rat?? A scavenger?? He was not sure  
At some point he started convincing himself that he is Cinderella and he was waiting for someone to save him and super lovely mice will come to keep him company but all he has been having is the distant voice of his sanity slowly crumbling away  
And Yoosung was afraid but he also was proud of himself, he saved you and what is there that is more precious than being selfless for others.  
But afraid would have been an underestimation to what unknown will do next.  
A sudden scream erupted, but the scream was not loud instead it was chilly laced with madness, it rumbled all across his cell and then there was lights, one too strong for him to adjust to, he remembers raising his hands to see behind it and he also remembers the sharp pain that hit that hand and slid across his face.  
Was that a whip??  
And he thinks he was too dehydrated for this, and there was a pain in his stomach due to his hunger and so when all these feeling bombarded his sense at once, Yoosung eyes shut and he fell  
He wakes up to the sound of computer tapping  
“Se-seven is that you “why is his throat so dry  
“My cutie pie is awake, how wonderful, I was beginning to get stressed out “a raspy voice calls out and Yoosung can’t see clearly but he feels the rough tug on his hair “and I needed something to unwind”  
“Hmm”yoosung winces at the pain  
He finally can see again and infornt of him is a beautiful creature almost as beautiful as Zen just prettier eyes, they look so soft and Yoosung wonders has he ever seen such soft blue eyes before  
That is until his head is pulled back and the expanse of his neck is on the view  
“Beautiful” and he feels a wet object on his neck sliding up  
His first instinct is to thrash with both his legs and hands .and he realizes that his hands are tied above his neck and the more he uses them the more they dig in the chains.  
His legs give out and he falls on his knees  
“That was not very nice pet “  
He feels a slap to his face and it stings, Yoosung whimpers  
“You are awfully quiet pet, you kept screaming for a whole day, what is up in that big mind of yours “and a gain he is met with blue shallow eyes how can someone eyes be so mesmerizing yet empty  
“They will come for me “Yoosung whispered “I –I – I know they will “  
The grains kept scratching his knee caps  
“They will come back “  
A sharp pain shoots through his head as his head is shoved forward  
“No they will not, that girl of yours “  
He laughs menacingly  
“She does not even care “  
An unbearable pain shoots through his stomach as he was kicked forcefully  
“She is even having so much fun with that other guy, Jumin “  
He does not believe him, this is all a trick  
“Look for yourself “he grips his head and turns it to the right  
And there you are, standing and smiling gently to Jumin he cannot hear what you are saying as he is too busy hearing his own sobs  
“Oh now stop sobbing I do not want to hear your lousy ass cry, get up, I want to play with you “he hauls Yoosung up forcibly and Yoosung find it hard to stand probably as he was not allowed to do so in a while  
“What does u wants to do first pet “he grabs a knife from the corner of Yoosung Eyes?  
“I would like to deflower you but I will leave that for later, for now let us see how much blood you can shed without passing out “  
Yoosung would have been embarrassed to say this but he was proud he actually withstood 14 slashes and then he fell  
Unknown did not even bother cleaning up his gashes they were all in his arms or legs and simply left the room . there was 14 of them , and they might not have hurt badly when they were first stroked but now that they are all bruised and inflamed they hurt even worse if anything touched them they would sting and sting sharply until it felt like the pain blossomed everywhere .  
The cut right on his wrist was the worst it kept scratching the chain and he was pretty sure that by now the pain has been so strong that his body is numb towards it.  
Unknown did not bother moving him back he gave him a couple of sips of water and turned off the TV on the right  
“I think I have hurt u enough for now no point in showing how worthless and unimportant you are to everyone in the RFA”  
Yoosung realizes that the room they are in is blue in color with nothing but that monitor at the side on the right. And tow security cameras  
The door right behind him (he was able to crane his neck far enough to see it) had main room written on it and that is where unknown had went to  
After the horrific encounter he had with unknown unknown had left him for a couple of hours hanging there and bleeding. Yoosung had known because the surveillance camera would stick to the right and the left everywhere  
Yoosung guessed it did anyway that was his best measure of time.  
Yoosung hears the door open roughly and hears rough sounds of boots.  
“Your little friends of yours are not very lovely you know “he whispers menacingly and Yoosung looks into his eyes and sees the dark circles forming in those blue eyes  
Almost like an unsettling storm over the unobedient sea. Yoosung wants to be scared but instead he can see pain in that storm. And he can see stronger fear in the eye of the predator than the one he is feeling.  
And Yoosung does not know why but he wants to soothe the pain from both of them  
“are these bothering you Yoosung I am sure , the bruise hurt when you scrape them , let us take them of shall we “  
Yoosung screams as unknown makes sure to scrape the jeans with each bruise and Yoosung kicks at him as hard as you can  
But unknown has other plans and begins to bite beside the area where the cuts are inflamed he bit down hard until he taste blood and he makes sure to suck a few bits , Yoosung legs fell like they are on fire from the immense pain  
Unknown gets up and press his body against Yoosung curling a hand around his waist to keep both legs together closed , and Yoosung can feel some weird felling poking him mid stomach , and it fells weird  
“open up “ he says and with his other hand he grabs Yoosung chin roughly and forces him to open his mouth , he licks all around Yoosung lips and Yoosung tries to thrash until he fells unknown tongue entering his wet cavern .  
Yoosung wants to scream but instead he moaned when he tasted blood


	2. hazy spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter i wrote for now , about yoosung feelings and so on , smut is probably in the next chapter and i am almost done with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is very short but the next one will be longer

2.  
unknown tounge kept fighting for dominance exploring every single part of yoosung mouth , he did not leave an area he has not licked . yoosung has come to the come to the conclusion that unkowns tounge was wet and sloppy but exteremly soft .  
However his hands told a complete different story , one hand grabbed yoosungs hips pretty roughly it started to hurt while the hand holding his chin was suddenly dislocated from there , just as unkowns lips moved away . and a sharp blow met yoosungs face   
Yoosung wanted to scream but all he did was gently sob , the gashes inhis hand seemed to ignite an unbearable pain and he was pretty sure that most of the ones in his legs are slowly reopening and slowly inch by inch are talking all his will power to stay awake .  
“stay with me little doggy “  
Yoosung gently sighed   
“c’mon hey if u answer me , I might do what you say , are you tired little puppy “  
Yoosung head lolled in all direction  
“answer me little puppy there is nothing I hate more than being ignored “he roughly holds yoosungs body up through his waist   
And again that weird bulge slides up and down yoosung body , it feels weird but yet it excites the electricity coursing through his body   
Yoosung moans out   
A cruel laugh comes from unknown mouth “I knew you were a slut but I did not know that it would take this little to get you riled up “ he grbs at yoosung crotch “ ook at you all tall and standing up”  
Unknown steps back and without his support yoosung falls down and the only thing keeping him upright is the chains holding his hand up his legs are giving out quickly .  
But yoosung starts to realize something that among all this immense pain unkown is right he is painfully hard and it is painfully obvious as he is only standing in nothing but his purple boxers and blood stained too tight for him t shirt   
“I have only looked at you now to admire the beauty of my work “a gently hand carass his arms “you are such a beautifull painting , ofcourse thanks to my work but you were always so cute and innocent “  
And yoosung looks up to see his eyes slowly shifting to the hazy spring skies the ones that hold so much rain and sorrow yet a tinge of hope   
‘answer me pet I want to hear your voice are you tired “unknown looks at him deeply earnestly as if he was waiting for this his whole life   
Yoosung nods , afraid of another slap or kick or even worse a gash   
Unknown hits his leg right across the biggest cut of them all   
“I am sorry I seem to be truning deaf these days what DID YOU SAY “  
And he looks intmadating sure , but yoosung looks at him and feel fear of off him more then he fells in him   
But he is tired and he is the one chained up to the wall   
“yes “  
He slaps him this time up the head   
“I am getting bored of this you worthless thing , you know it , yes what ? “ he peers down at yoosung , “YES WHAT “  
“yes sir “   
And his mom has told him before that people shouting and screaming did so because they knew they are the ones losing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more torturing and i am a sadist but there is a point to this i swear just bear with me . anyways i am done with the next chapter so i shall post it today wohooo~~~~~~

3.  
The next day was not as fun, Yoosung woke up in his cell except he was not tied up but nonetheless he could not move all the slashes were felt like little stings all over his body and his whole body as a result was on fire and he was pretty sure by the conditions he was in they were all pretty infected now   
“I HATE YOUR FRIENDS, “Yoosung heard screeched out before the door was roughly slided over “them-th-them RASCALS, HOW COULD THEY ‘he started to point his fingers at Yoosung “I will let them pay, you will pay “  
Yoosung would have been afraid if wincing did not bring him so much pain   
“Come here little doggie “he tried catching Yoosung hand and pinning them both above his head, he then proceed to place something on his neck, but Yoosung does not let him and leans down to bite him   
“Oh you ungrateful wretch “unknown throws a kick at Yoosung making sure to hit his face,   
Yoosung could feel the pain rings in his ear and then swiftly he finds a collar latched onto his neck faster than the wind   
“now doggie the rules for today play is: you call me master now and always, break the rules and you will be punished “he twirls Yoosung hair again “and I know that is hard to follow so I “he presses a button infornt of Yoosung, and Yoosung has never felt such a terrible wave course through his whole body “made sure you will”  
He laughs as if something is amusing him “ c’mon now puppy , let us go and here is a simple order for you keep both hands on the grounds and do not take them off and “ he shakes the remote control infornt of Yoosung   
“Follow me “he says with a wink as he stand up and walks out   
Yoosung thinks this is his chance he stands up and tries to throw a punch but he falls down terribly as a shock waves through his body , the cuts burn even more and he feels a single tear fall down , he does not want to cry , he cannot cry , he is a man   
“Hand and knees now, only hands and knees “he says roughly   
Hand and knees Yoosung thinks okay, how about a little twist then, he crawls fastly until he reaches unknown legs and pushes him down causing unknown to lose his balance and fall, dropping the device of his hands   
“Ah, you son of a “unknown growls   
But Yoosung is already on top of him and trying to reach the remote, damn him and his skinny frail short arms   
However Yoosung is overpowered by the healthy man underneath him and Yoosung suddenly finds himself under the man , when a sharp blade cuts his belly and Yoosung screams out unknown takes it as his chance and picks up the remote and puts it onto full power   
“It takes only 30 second of electric impulses to cause a person to die “unknown stand up and does not stop the impulses being sent throughout Yoosung body   
“Is that not a wonderful way to die Yoosung 30 seconds of too much electricity “   
And just when Yoosung can feel his whole body pumping too fast for normal   
Unknown stops   
For a second and only for a second does he stop?  
And then he starts again “I will stop when you say you are sorry and every time you are on the verge of death I will give u a break “  
He leans down and stops the impulses to give a chaste kiss on Yoosung lips, Yoosung spits on his face   
He lets out a chilly laugh, one that can skin skin and begins the torture again   
“Say you are sorry pet “he starts circling around Yoosung “I have all day long and you are such a fun thing to play with “  
He stops again this time giving a gentle kiss to Yoosung left eye   
And Yoosung thinks he won’t do it again, he geniually believes he won’t   
But he does   
“Just say you are sorry “   
And Yoosung does not want to he wants to ignore him and let him keep this going until he slips one time and Yoosung dies but then he hear your voice in his head , he hears you screaming   
“Just do it Yoosung, does it, I do not think I can handle loosing you Yoosung “  
And he remembers that picture seven gave to him and he decides to do it because he loves you, and you are everything to him, hurting you is worse than this torture   
“ I-i-I a-aaaam ahhhhh “  
“go on puppy “  
“sorry, ahhh I am sorry “  
Unknown looks at him and he is hoping he would stop the shocks but….  
“I do not find it sincere enough plus you forgot to address me “he stops the shock   
I” I guess I will have to teach you better than this little puppy “  
He ties Yoosung hand together and spreads his leg with a spreader bar   
“On your hand and knees know Yoosung, follow me “Yoosung realizes that this is the first time he addresses him with his own name and not some sick nickname, Yoosung feel a sense of victory in that.  
“How am I supposed to crawl like this “Yoosung voice is so broken and down almost like soft whisper   
“I do not know but I know that if you put your stomach on the ground I will make sure u remember the pain from that for weeks”  
Yoosung almost wants to snicker have you not done that already. but he thinks that that if he get more electricity pulsing through his blood he is going to short wire into internal madness , he would like to keep his last piece of sanity safe and untouched .  
Therefore just before he enters the room he thinks of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the 5 kudos omg bless you guys this is my fisrt work i am so happy people actually gave my shitty work a try i am so happy omg yessssss


	4. yoosungie~~where are you falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where unkown needs to break yoosung down to get him excatly where he wants him to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut soooooooo much smut a whole 4 pages of nothing but lewd smut   
> i am a sinner and i am gonna go to hell   
> hahahahahah laughs like a madwomen

4.  
Yoosung expects the worst really he expects whipping candles, cuts; he does not know he tended to avoid watching horror movies so his imagination and knowledge to torture was limited. He thought the worst thing that could happen was death; boy oh boy was he wrong   
Unknown had strapped him by the neck this time to make sure that his never rolls down if he does the skin on his neck will cut through leather and Yoosung was not sure if his neck could keep up with this   
The chain holding him was thick but under all that was a little collar that could kill he and he had already experienced that immense pain once, he likes to think that is enough for the upcoming year or tow   
His legs were still opened with the spreader bar but he was up right, he has not had his stomach drop except tow times, at the start of the crawl and now his knee caps hurt from the rough friction he had to put them through.  
His hands are chained to tow balls down almost like the chains they used to put in pirates back in the old days .it was too heavy for Yoosung to lift so his hands were hanging limply by his side.  
Then he was gently blindfolded with a silky smooth piece that was red in color so all he can see now is red  
“so here is how the game will happen I want you to open your mouth and keep it open “unknown ordered “ I am going to put a small candy on top of your tongue u are not allowed to swallow it or spit it and it need to stay on your tongue”  
And Yoosung does not want to open his mouth but Yoosung also does not want any more pain especially when he cannot see anything and is completely immobile   
“What a good cutie “  
And when he hears the sound of sicores and Yoosung wants to scream because jut the mental image of another cut and the feeling of blood makes him wanna cry again   
Instead the siccores cut his shirt and his cardigan that was disregarded at him yesterday as he spent a night in his cell.  
So now he is left in his blood stained boxers   
And …..  
“Relax “unknown whispers towards his ears and it is coming from every direction the soft hands gently caressing a soft substance on his body and Yoosung can’t see but for days he feels a little better   
“relax babe “unknown calls out again and he sounds so far away but he gently pushes Yoosung shoulders down and takes of the chain on his hand , he massages his wrist and gently kisses both of them .  
“what a beautiful boy you are “ as he takes of the blindfold and Yoosung can see the cream beside unknown the antiseptic he also can see his reflection infornt of him in a mirror that was not there yesterday and how he is now covered in soothing cream and bandages   
And he thinks maybe things are getting better that is until unknown starts biting and gently licking his collarbone and it does not hurt but instead revives Yoosung and causes his skin to be on fire but not in an immense type of way but in a eutrophic kind of way   
‘Look at yoosgie a little kiss form me got u lookin like a bitch in heat “  
Yoosung whimpers and he can feel his erection growing.  
“you look so good like this yoosungie all strained up and helpless and offered up to me , your skin is so soft and white like a little girl “ he bites right in the junction between the neck and the shoulder   
He undresses Yoosung cock just a little bit   
“Look at how small it is what a silly excuse for a cock “and Yoosung feels fingers rubbing up and down his ass cheeks.  
“You should just accept it people like you always bottom “unknown crudely said “you should see what a real man’s cock looks like “  
And yoosung’s eyes started tearing up while precum started oozing out of his dick and unknown was roughly tugging at the tip and only the tip occasionally allowing the foreskin up and down but he would not fully jerk him off and Yoosung eyes lidded and he tried to lol his head away the more he looks and sees himself ravished and so broken like this by a strong man with a bigger cock unlike his   
He feels so...  
So.  
Turned on and small.   
So when unknown lets a finger slip in , the sharp pain exceeds anything but it is so delicious that Yoosung moans so loudly if the walls were not so thick all of soul would have known .  
And when a second finger enters him and he feels the soothing gel that was all over his body coldly lubricating his insides he can’t help but moan “sir , gush “  
And he remembers the candy in his mouth and it tastes like strawberry and Yoosung loves strawberry but perhaps not as much as he loves the abuse his asshole is getting right now.  
And as soon as his prostate gets hit , he gasps and the candy that was in his mouth gets swallowed and he sucks on thin air as he wants every single last taste of strawberry to linger on his mouth .  
And everything goes off the fingers in his ass the one on his dick they all come undone and Yoosung finds himself reaching out to grab himself on his dick that is until his hands are slapped away   
“what an unworthy whore , I give you candy and you swallow it before I say so “unknown goes off “I even make sure to stretch you before i deflower when I could not care less , and after all that u dare touch urself without permission”  
And Yoosung comes face to face with an out of breath unknown and eyes laced with a hint of purple , and Yoosung feels the power radiating out of his eyes the luxury and the lust he can feel it all wrapping him like a breathtaking eclipse darkness talking over but he can still see the light.  
“unzip me “ and Yoosung hole throbs onto nothing clenching wanting to feel anything in it , he feels it stretched and he keeps squeezing hoping to feel the same brutal pain he was feeling   
So he is unzipping him in seconds using his hands and is talking of his boxers   
When his eyes widened at the beauty infornt of him   
His cock is beautiful and Yoosung is drooling   
“aren’t u grateful I let you see what a real man cock looks like , are you not grateful I allow u to see such beauty infornt of you “  
“yes sir “and Yoosung wants to touch it “ca..n ccaaan I touch it “   
“Go ahead baby boy “he says “if u can get me hard I will reward you “and Yoosung moans when his hands touch his dick it is so thick and long and the veins are throbbing under his fingers, unknown fingers are on top of him now guiding him in jerking him off   
“Look at how much of a hoe u are drooling over my cock I do not blame you, yours is insignificant in compared to mine “  
And it was true Yoosung cock could probably fit only in one of unknown’s hand and it would be fully covered while unknown was so big both Yoosung hand could not cover it.  
“enough , your little cock is gonna burst I cannot believe u are a sick pervert that gets off of being called small , maybe next time I should get u to dress up for me and serve me just like how fuck toys should”  
Unknown is behind him “but I want to deflower you first then I will use u as I please “and in one shot his dick is in Yoosung all at once.  
And Yoosung wants to admit that the pain was unbearable and he was not given time to adjust but as soon as the dick started pistoling in him he felt like he was seeing stars he tasted strawberry smelled sweat and sex but he felt so free  
He could not believe his first time was like this but he did not want to change it the feeling of unknown’s cock abusing his small twitching hole made him turned on to no believe he opens his eyes to see in the mirror how the gashes are all a beautiful blue color  
And indeed he was a magnificent painting, he also sees how his neck is bruised with blemishes of red and dark purple he looked ravishingly beautiful with the contrast of the black collar on his neck   
And then he looks down to see his leaking hard red cock and feel the coiling in his stomach his hands come to wrap around his stomach as he cannot help but want to touch himself   
“are you close yoosungie , because I am “ he says with each thrust until he pulls his hips back and gets a deeper angle hitting his prostate dead on and ends screaming as he cums white splatter everywhere and Yoosung can’t hold himself anymore the collar tugs at his neck and he feels like chocking   
“you are squeezing me so tight , omg yes , just like that , just like how you were meant to do “  
And he feels sticky substance inside him in his body   
His tummy hurts and his neck is being constricted he thinks he will die, he does not really think it is such a bad thing to die like this   
Right in the euphoria of falling down   
falling down to where ??  
He does not know but he has never felt so warm in his life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are the best dont be afraid just do it , really the best feeling in the world are comments


	5. a knock out  for escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoosung finds a chance to be free . and unkown has other plans

5.  
Yoosung wakes up free, no constraints and no collars, he thinks it is a dream or maybe something is wrong but then he tries to stand up and he feels an excreting pain in his lower body.  
His hands shake as he realizes what has happened, someone has used his... his body …for their own pleasure , he was even still a virgin he has not lost that yet and somehow the world manages to get him to lose his virginity in that way .  
The only thing he relishes on when he opens his eyes is the fact that he is clean and so is the room, he is wearing a big coat that reaches mid-thigh and underneath that are white boxers, the ground has no traces of blood or filth, he did not realize the ground was a ceramic white and the walls were a sky blue.  
The table that was hidden from him is now clear it stands out like a little tiger in a herd of ducks. The table was an ugly grey color with nothing on it but a broken white plate with little pink candies wrapped in a white wrapper  
The plate would have looked like it was suited for the room if it was not for the fact that it was broken and the big dark stain that is under the glass lying on top of the plate acting like a cover.  
Yoosung still cannot believe what is going on he is free and has nothing restraining him he hears a bang somewhere and suddenly he cowers behind the table.  
He cannot believe this he is COWERING, what for, if it is that unknown would come he would be ready for him. Yoosung grabs the cover of the white plate and holds it infornt of his chest.  
It is now or never, he slowly opens the main room door and peers in, he is grateful it does not creak and inside is a room with monitors everywhere. Yoosung can’t see anyone anywhere, until his eyes catches a screen on the far left and there sits you.   
He feels a warmth spread all over him , he gets to see a glint of what you are doing and although every step he takes makes him wince as he remembers that he was taken almost raw with not enough preparation his ass burns whenever he tries to move   
Furthermore he moves on to see that you are sitting on the bed...  
And are you laughing? what is going on , he sees Jahee coming in and you pretending to cry , your hands grabbing randomly trying to get the tears out of your eyes , you spin around and he can see you faking a sad face he feels an unimaginable sharp tinge of pain his ass seeming minor compared to what he is feeling now .   
He cannot hear what you are saying but he is grateful when he sees Jahee offering you a hot chocolate and you grasping it as if it is the only thing you have, you bury your face in it and he feels grateful for Jahee being there for you and for at least caring about him, he cannot seem to understand your action. Maybe this is an illusion or he is misunderstanding the signs.  
And he sees you reaching out to Jahee with a picture of him; it is the one where he was holding the bouquet of roses.  
He looks all around and he gasps as he sees multiple screens showing all the areas that RFA members tend to be.  
Jumin's house, Jahee corridor, his own bedroom and even his home classroom, and Zen’s house and that theater he had all his shows in.  
Wow even Jahee is not that obsessed with Zen   
He sees 707 house and wonders where he is, he sees cameras surrounding what he assumes to be the building he is currently in, yes an escape route would be best, how would he work this   
He looks again at your screen and finds that Jahee has left and that you have thrown his picture on the ground carelessly, and that you have turned on the TV laughing at something on it without any hint of sadness or wrinkles on your face.  
And he should be happy, he means what man would want his lover to be sad but you could at least show some sentiments.  
He hears footsteps and the door cracking open, he spins around and finds a little corner behind some screens he can hide in and he does.  
And he is ever grateful for the fact that he is short and little, thanks the lord of puberty for delaying his.  
Yoosung finds this ironic , he has no religion and therefore believes in nothing but he likes to think that the love he shares with you is the only sort of power he needs , it is keeping him on the edge , holding him steady preventing him from falling into insanity .  
Unknown sits down and seems to be silent and Yoosung can see the little twitch in his fingers the person sitting infornt of him is not the same as the one that raped him .  
This one seems to be longing for something and Yoosung wonders what has happened to him that led him to be like this??  
Yoosung watches him type on the keyboard swiftly and easily as if he has been doing so all his life , he watches as his shoulder lose balance with the way his hands move his biceps flex whenever he reaches out to see the monitor again and again   
How watches as his eyes dilate and his whole being gets tense   
“Where he is “he sounds so angry and so out of breath“where is he Saeyoung??”   
Saeyoung??Who is Saeyoung?? “ where is Yoosung , show me records of the past 5 hours in the building “ he orders out as he swipes left and right at a monitor , Yoosung cannot help but be so rigid yet impressed as unknown works so magnificently smooth   
Giving out orders to this Saeyoung  
Perhaps it is like his siri, except he cannot seem to replay back.  
Intruder alert, intruder alert booms from everywhere around Yoosung.  
And unknown looks like he is fuming if this was cartoon unknown would probably have had hot steam coming out of his ears this makes Yoosung laugh a little bit what a silly image it suits his clothes   
Unknown gets up grabs a couple of things in a blue bag, Yoosung has seen this bag before? It looks really similar but he cannot grasp where he saw it before   
Unknown leaves and slams the door shut .he thinks his best escape is to try and follow unknown   
Yoosung follows trying to open the door but it is locked .he goes to the screen sees unknown heading further and further away while he sees 707 in the next corridor. He realizes that if they keep walking the same path they will meet each other.  
A Yoosung watch as he sees the messenger app, an open chat room is there maybe he can attract 707 attentions, he sends a message through that as unknown, and surely he will capture his attention.  
Unknown: 707 you are walking into unknown   
Jahee: omo is that a hacker   
Unknown: no   
Unknown: no   
Jumin: we should inform 707 immediately  
M.C.: where is Yoosung?   
Unknown: 707 be careful he will be right infornt of you   
Jahee: who will?   
Jumin: who are you?   
And Yoosung wants to type that it is him, but then he looks at the other screen and sees that unknown is no longer headed towards him. But is coming back to him , well at least one problem solved , he can lock the door with the chair he is sitting on .just then the power turns off , none of the screen are working and it is pitch dark .  
The door he should get to it   
He reaches the door just in time for it to bump into his head and knock him out unconscious.


	6. a heavy burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoosung is a hazy mess and unkown thinks it is beautifull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know if my chapters are short or not but i really hope they are not too disappointing and smut in this chapter a good 3 pages of smut boiiiiiiii

6.  
A fluff of red hair comes in   
“seven ?? “ and omg Yoosung cannot believe his eyes there are tears in them and he thinks he is saved , he stands up to reach out and hug him “omg seven , you do not even understand , I am so glad to see you …I am “  
Seven pushes him aside and Yoosung finds that extremely peculiar   
“Just stay aside Yoosung “he says as the flashlight is held in his mouth and his hands start working on the main monitor   
“I can hold that for you if you want “Yoosung whimpers, what is going on he thinks   
“The lights are back on with the speed of lightning and seven puts down the flashlight, Yoosung thinks he will turn around now and hug him or say some stupid unrealistic dumb slogan like I am 707 defender of justice and all stray puppies and give that creepy wired giggle of his   
But instead 7 or much rather 707 go back to work   
“Thanks Yoosung for getting me here, and I did not really need your warning I knew what was going to happen, it was a planned route “he states as a matter of factly  
“I got it I shall leave now “he looks up at Yoosung and Yoosung cannot help the lost tear going down his eyes   
“what the hell “ he wants to sob but he holds it in and “I do..do not understand “   
“I need to go Yoosung I do not have the time to carry you around, you are a heavy burden and I need to go before Saeran catches me “  
“Why can’t I come “  
“Because we will be captured again plus it is better if you are here “  
Why?? Yoosung wants to ask but he remembers that ignorance is sometimes better and he is not sure if he even wants to know the answer to that   
“I pity you a little bit you know?? “ 707 say as he collects his stuff “I mean how bad he will torture you next “  
And Yoosung thinks there is not a worse torture than the mean words you are saying   
“See ya “Lucile says as he glides off “make sure to be healthy “  
Healthy!! Healthy!! Hahahahahahah  
Yoosung feels his whole body shake, since when has it been so cold, he feels the blood drain from his brain and he does not think he can function probably   
He was semi-conscious when he felt himself being dragged on the floor from chamber to chamber that awful smell of dead corpse is the first thing that hits him and he soon realizes he is back to his cell  
He feels the press of a needle on his arms but he cannot see probably what has happened he feels a liquid coursing in his body but he does not know how to react towards it his body flashing all signs of danger but his head is drowsy and heavy and seems to be lolled 360 degree in all direction   
He wants to get up but then he realizes that unknown is probably mad at him and being dead is one of the better options right now   
‘yoosungie “ comes out the sound of a wolf watching it is prey coaxing it out to play with him , or more like play with it “wake up yoosungie “  
Yoosung groans his head in the ground his blond hair black because of all the dirt that it homes now.  
“yoosungie “ and Yoosung finds his head on unknown lap unknown has sat beside him legs infornt of him and back to the wall the door was opened but Yoosung was too tired .  
Or perhaps he was not sure that after what he had witnessed going back to the RFA is what he wanted right now   
Maybe a little more time here and there   
His mind and heart scattered a little bit everywhere.  
“Yoosungie “unknown whispered now and he can feel his breath  
“What you did is bad but I think and you will be punished Yoosung, you do realize that “a kiss on the cheeks ‘if I let you off the hook, you might do it again and that might jupridize my position “  
“we are gonna play a game every time u answer me wrong you will be punished and every time you say something right you will be rewarded”  
More hands caressing his hair   
“Do you know what you did wrong??” he asks coolly, warm hands threading into soft blond locks.  
No? Yes? What? What did he do wrong, what is going on do they not care about him anymore?  
He is interrupted by a short tug on his hair.  
“Yoosungie I do not like being kept waiting, are you asleep??”Unknown mutters “are you baby boy??”  
A sharp tug is on his scalp as his face is pressed between unknown hands and the wall, if he raises his head it hits the wall if he lowers it unknown hand are chocking him   
“I AM AWAKE, I AM, PLEASE STOP “Yoosung only then realized how claustrophobic he is.  
“SO ANSWER MY QUESTION “UNKOWN SAYS ALMOST SARCASTICALLY AS HE KNOWS THAT he won’t answer the question right.  
“I do not know, yes maybe “he says almost defeteadly.  
“Wrong answer sweetheart “unknown says and he is thrown to the floor head first he hears his head cracking first and then feels the immense pain.  
“You did wrong and you need to realize that!!” he says angrily   
Yoosung squirms off trying to hold onto anything to haul himself up, if his head was higher off the ground perhaps it would get less beating but instead ….  
“I have been pleasuring you ever since you came now it is my turn for some fun “unknown says as he unzips himself and his big monstrous cock springs up “I will go easy on you, baby boy if you do good I might even reward you “he smirks as he places both of his legs beside his face straddling him   
Unknown cock lies heavy against Yoosung chin , Yoosung has watched enough porn (mind you it was only twice when his cousin double dared him to do so , second time he almost got caught by his mom )to know what would happen next .  
He was almost certain his mom would disapprove of this.  
He kicked and tried to slash he managed to scratch unknown butt , eww but it was a progress he honestly was not surprised when he could not even move half of his torso his whole body was locked with his hands restrained by unknown very strong thigh .  
Yoosung would deny it but these thighs was so sexy that every time he looked at them he could imagine rutting into them  
While the other is smearing pre cum all over Yoosung face , Yoosung closes his eyes as he does not want any in his eyes .  
That is until unknown slaps him hard with his cock “open your eyes I want you to see how I use all for me , because that is what you are yoosungie , you are mine for my pleasure an I could not ask for more “  
This guy was sick Yoosung was sure of it   
However he was also sure that he was sick too as these words has woke up something way tinier that the monster infornt of him and Yoosung wants to be ashamed but then he feels the precum smearing his lips a nice shiny glimmer of filth and he reaches his tongue out to taste it .  
'C’mon open up “ and the idea of being used entirely like this of being purposeful to someone lets Yoosung hang his jaw down and open his mouth   
“Do u want your treat baby boy “Yoosung nods his head cutely   
And unknown lets only the tip onto Yoosung mouth and slaps him gently with it   
“Are you that hungry for cock yoosungie ?”he asked as Yoosung starts licking the tip and sucking on it “yeah baby boy just like that , you make me feel like the luckiest man on the planet to have found such a hot yet innocent twink like you “  
He slowly lets Yoosung take some more of him but almost a third through and Yoosung cannot take any more in .  
So Yoosung vigorously licks and sucks the much he can take in until he feels a shallow thrust   
“I won’t be able to keep up like this baby “ let’s take a break , shall we “  
And unknown slips out while Yoosung pouts and whines   
“Tell master how much you like it yeah baby” unknown says   
As he slides back and letting his hard rock cock smear cock all over his collarbone and neck   
“I love it so ..SO..Much “ Yoosung screams when unknown starts playing with his nipples   
“so so much “ Yoosung says out of breath   
“How much baby “   
“As much as to get me hard rock like you , but I am so small “ he whimpers  
“You are baby and that is why I am here for you !”  
He puts his dick again and Yoosung neck starts to hurt from the pressure but he really does not care when he starts feeling unknown cock hitting his throat and hears his grasps and thinks this is the best thing he has heard all his life , the sound of pleasuring someone   
And just like that unknown blocks his nose and thrust in and out roughly but shallowly only occasionally hitting his throat   
But he can feel himself constricting and he beams at the praise   
“yoosungie that hot wet cavern of yours “he moans “just like that sweetie the way you are almost chocking on my dick got me going crazy “  
Yoosung can feel the lack of oxygen and maybe it is because he cannot breath or perhaps it is because all of his blood has gone south.  
He removes his dick and Yoosung whines loudly and pulls one hand to stroke unknown’s dick   
“Wow , you are so needy tonight DONT you think “  
“Needy for you …MORE….M..OOO.MORE “ Yoosung moans out “please “ his body is shacking he is not feeling all too well and all he can think of is I want to please I want to so better to be better   
Unknown laughs coldly “please what ?? Baby boy please what ? Huh? “ He twines some of Yoosung hair as he tweaks his left and overly sensitive nipple   
A scream ripples out of Yoosung lungs he has never so much pain and pleasured combined together he can feel is mind drooling over or maybe that is his mouth   
\’more , I want more of your cock “ he says as he tugs at it and licks at the tip “I want to lick it all and then will u lick me “as he sucks roughly at the tip   
“Baby boys should not say such bad words I should clean your mouth with my cum as a punishment “ he says as he slaps him hard three times on the face and pinches his right nipple roughly   
Yoosung taking the opportunity to take most of unknown cock in “you have become a whore pro at this started not being able to take a third of it , now look where u and your worthless have achieved “  
Yoosung licks and sucks and takes as much as he can , filling his mouth to the brim loving the stretch in the thickness and the heaviness on his tongue , he looks up with a watery eye but unknown has gone slowly to tease him and not be too rough   
“do it master , fuck my mouth “ says Yoosung hoarsely as he stares head on with unknown and unknown feels like a volcano of lust and love has erupted inside of him not able to hold back anymore he fucks Yoosung mouth like there is no tomorrow  
The sound of gurgling and chocking echoing everywhere in the room and the occasional slutty moans that vibrate throughout unknowns cock by a needy Blondie that cause him to jut and stutter as he feels like he is in heaven.  
Yoosung starts crying as he moans and the sound is a pleasure to the ears and unknown does not hold back either groaning out as he chokes Yoosung time to time .  
And unknown does not give him a warning just closes off his nose , producing Yoosung inability to handle things and his throat being too tight for anything to fit in   
And Yoosung feels the hot cum splatter in his face , he does not just feel it he breaths it and taste it   
And there is too much that he cannot fit everything at once so a lot dripple all over his chin   
“this is all you will ever know and care about Yoosung “unknown sounds dead serious as he stand up and his face is darkened a little bit of the light Yoosung In such a haze he cannot see clearly   
“this is all you will be and none of these RFA idiots will care about you as much as I do , do u get that “ he can see his eyes being orbs of gold in them , he was standing proud almost like a wild animal making his statement  
That is when the sharp pain on his chest start appearing and Yoosung does not understand it feels like a million needles have stuck themselves in Yoosung chest taking residence there   
And he hauls himself up from the ground sitting on the floor meekly as he stares at his chest and sees the word MINE written out boldly with blood pouring from the seams   
And Yoosung realizes unknown is also a wild animal marking his territory


	7. a heavy burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoosung is a hazy mess and unkown thinks it is beautifull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know if my chapters are short or not but i really hope they are not too disappointing

6.  
A fluff of red hair comes in   
“seven ?? “ and omg Yoosung cannot believe his eyes there are tears in them and he thinks he is saved , he stands up to reach out and hug him “omg seven , you do not even understand , I am so glad to see you …I am “  
Seven pushes him aside and Yoosung finds that extremely peculiar   
“Just stay aside Yoosung “he says as the flashlight is held in his mouth and his hands start working on the main monitor   
“I can hold that for you if you want “Yoosung whimpers, what is going on he thinks   
“The lights are back on with the speed of lightning and seven puts down the flashlight, Yoosung thinks he will turn around now and hug him or say some stupid unrealistic dumb slogan like I am 707 defender of justice and all stray puppies and give that creepy wired giggle of his   
But instead 7 or much rather 707 go back to work   
“Thanks Yoosung for getting me here, and I did not really need your warning I knew what was going to happen, it was a planned route “he states as a matter of factly  
“I got it I shall leave now “he looks up at Yoosung and Yoosung cannot help the lost tear going down his eyes   
“what the hell “ he wants to sob but he holds it in and “I do..do not understand “   
“I need to go Yoosung I do not have the time to carry you around, you are a heavy burden and I need to go before Saeran catches me “  
“Why can’t I come “  
“Because we will be captured again plus it is better if you are here “  
Why?? Yoosung wants to ask but he remembers that ignorance is sometimes better and he is not sure if he even wants to know the answer to that   
“I pity you a little bit you know?? “ 707 say as he collects his stuff “I mean how bad he will torture you next “  
And Yoosung thinks there is not a worse torture than the mean words you are saying   
“See ya “Lucile says as he glides off “make sure to be healthy “  
Healthy!! Healthy!! Hahahahahahah  
Yoosung feels his whole body shake, since when has it been so cold, he feels the blood drain from his brain and he does not think he can function probably   
He was semi-conscious when he felt himself being dragged on the floor from chamber to chamber that awful smell of dead corpse is the first thing that hits him and he soon realizes he is back to his cell  
He feels the press of a needle on his arms but he cannot see probably what has happened he feels a liquid coursing in his body but he does not know how to react towards it his body flashing all signs of danger but his head is drowsy and heavy and seems to be lolled 360 degree in all direction   
He wants to get up but then he realizes that unknown is probably mad at him and being dead is one of the better options right now   
‘yoosungie “ comes out the sound of a wolf watching it is prey coaxing it out to play with him , or more like play with it “wake up yoosungie “  
Yoosung groans his head in the ground his blond hair black because of all the dirt that it homes now.  
“yoosungie “ and Yoosung finds his head on unknown lap unknown has sat beside him legs infornt of him and back to the wall the door was opened but Yoosung was too tired .  
Or perhaps he was not sure that after what he had witnessed going back to the RFA is what he wanted right now   
Maybe a little more time here and there   
His mind and heart scattered a little bit everywhere.  
“Yoosungie “unknown whispered now and he can feel his breath  
“What you did is bad but I think and you will be punished Yoosung, you do realize that “a kiss on the cheeks ‘if I let you off the hook, you might do it again and that might jupridize my position “  
“we are gonna play a game every time u answer me wrong you will be punished and every time you say something right you will be rewarded”  
More hands caressing his hair   
“Do you know what you did wrong??” he asks coolly, warm hands threading into soft blond locks.  
No? Yes? What? What did he do wrong, what is going on do they not care about him anymore?  
He is interrupted by a short tug on his hair.  
“Yoosungie I do not like being kept waiting, are you asleep??”Unknown mutters “are you baby boy??”  
A sharp tug is on his scalp as his face is pressed between unknown hands and the wall, if he raises his head it hits the wall if he lowers it unknown hand are chocking him   
“I AM AWAKE, I AM, PLEASE STOP “Yoosung only then realized how claustrophobic he is.  
“SO ANSWER MY QUESTION “UNKOWN SAYS ALMOST SARCASTICALLY AS HE KNOWS THAT he won’t answer the question right.  
“I do not know, yes maybe “he says almost defeteadly.  
“Wrong answer sweetheart “unknown says and he is thrown to the floor head first he hears his head cracking first and then feels the immense pain.  
“You did wrong and you need to realize that!!” he says angrily   
Yoosung squirms off trying to hold onto anything to haul himself up, if his head was higher off the ground perhaps it would get less beating but instead ….  
“I have been pleasuring you ever since you came now it is my turn for some fun “unknown says as he unzips himself and his big monstrous cock springs up “I will go easy on you, baby boy if you do good I might even reward you “he smirks as he places both of his legs beside his face straddling him   
Unknown cock lies heavy against Yoosung chin , Yoosung has watched enough porn (mind you it was only twice when his cousin double dared him to do so , second time he almost got caught by his mom )to know what would happen next .  
He was almost certain his mom would disapprove of this.  
He kicked and tried to slash he managed to scratch unknown butt , eww but it was a progress he honestly was not surprised when he could not even move half of his torso his whole body was locked with his hands restrained by unknown very strong thigh .  
Yoosung would deny it but these thighs was so sexy that every time he looked at them he could imagine rutting into them  
While the other is smearing pre cum all over Yoosung face , Yoosung closes his eyes as he does not want any in his eyes .  
That is until unknown slaps him hard with his cock “open your eyes I want you to see how I use all for me , because that is what you are yoosungie , you are mine for my pleasure an I could not ask for more “  
This guy was sick Yoosung was sure of it   
However he was also sure that he was sick too as these words has woke up something way tinier that the monster infornt of him and Yoosung wants to be ashamed but then he feels the precum smearing his lips a nice shiny glimmer of filth and he reaches his tongue out to taste it .  
'C’mon open up “ and the idea of being used entirely like this of being purposeful to someone lets Yoosung hang his jaw down and open his mouth   
“Do u want your treat baby boy “Yoosung nods his head cutely   
And unknown lets only the tip onto Yoosung mouth and slaps him gently with it   
“Are you that hungry for cock yoosungie ?”he asked as Yoosung starts licking the tip and sucking on it “yeah baby boy just like that , you make me feel like the luckiest man on the planet to have found such a hot yet innocent twink like you “  
He slowly lets Yoosung take some more of him but almost a third through and Yoosung cannot take any more in .  
So Yoosung vigorously licks and sucks the much he can take in until he feels a shallow thrust   
“I won’t be able to keep up like this baby “ let’s take a break , shall we “  
And unknown slips out while Yoosung pouts and whines   
“Tell master how much you like it yeah baby” unknown says   
As he slides back and letting his hard rock cock smear cock all over his collarbone and neck   
“I love it so ..SO..Much “ Yoosung screams when unknown starts playing with his nipples   
“so so much “ Yoosung says out of breath   
“How much baby “   
“As much as to get me hard rock like you , but I am so small “ he whimpers  
“You are baby and that is why I am here for you !”  
He puts his dick again and Yoosung neck starts to hurt from the pressure but he really does not care when he starts feeling unknown cock hitting his throat and hears his grasps and thinks this is the best thing he has heard all his life , the sound of pleasuring someone   
And just like that unknown blocks his nose and thrust in and out roughly but shallowly only occasionally hitting his throat   
But he can feel himself constricting and he beams at the praise   
“yoosungie that hot wet cavern of yours “he moans “just like that sweetie the way you are almost chocking on my dick got me going crazy “  
Yoosung can feel the lack of oxygen and maybe it is because he cannot breath or perhaps it is because all of his blood has gone south.  
He removes his dick and Yoosung whines loudly and pulls one hand to stroke unknown’s dick   
“Wow , you are so needy tonight DONT you think “  
“Needy for you …MORE….M..OOO.MORE “ Yoosung moans out “please “ his body is shacking he is not feeling all too well and all he can think of is I want to please I want to so better to be better   
Unknown laughs coldly “please what ?? Baby boy please what ? Huh? “ He twines some of Yoosung hair as he tweaks his left and overly sensitive nipple   
A scream ripples out of Yoosung lungs he has never so much pain and pleasured combined together he can feel is mind drooling over or maybe that is his mouth   
\’more , I want more of your cock “ he says as he tugs at it and licks at the tip “I want to lick it all and then will u lick me “as he sucks roughly at the tip   
“Baby boys should not say such bad words I should clean your mouth with my cum as a punishment “ he says as he slaps him hard three times on the face and pinches his right nipple roughly   
Yoosung taking the opportunity to take most of unknown cock in “you have become a whore pro at this started not being able to take a third of it , now look where u and your worthless have achieved “  
Yoosung licks and sucks and takes as much as he can , filling his mouth to the brim loving the stretch in the thickness and the heaviness on his tongue , he looks up with a watery eye but unknown has gone slowly to tease him and not be too rough   
“do it master , fuck my mouth “ says Yoosung hoarsely as he stares head on with unknown and unknown feels like a volcano of lust and love has erupted inside of him not able to hold back anymore he fucks Yoosung mouth like there is no tomorrow  
The sound of gurgling and chocking echoing everywhere in the room and the occasional slutty moans that vibrate throughout unknowns cock by a needy Blondie that cause him to jut and stutter as he feels like he is in heaven.  
Yoosung starts crying as he moans and the sound is a pleasure to the ears and unknown does not hold back either groaning out as he chokes Yoosung time to time .  
And unknown does not give him a warning just closes off his nose , producing Yoosung inability to handle things and his throat being too tight for anything to fit in   
And Yoosung feels the hot cum splatter in his face , he does not just feel it he breaths it and taste it   
And there is too much that he cannot fit everything at once so a lot dripple all over his chin   
“this is all you will ever know and care about Yoosung “unknown sounds dead serious as he stand up and his face is darkened a little bit of the light Yoosung In such a haze he cannot see clearly   
“this is all you will be and none of these RFA idiots will care about you as much as I do , do u get that “ he can see his eyes being orbs of gold in them , he was standing proud almost like a wild animal making his statement  
That is when the sharp pain on his chest start appearing and Yoosung does not understand it feels like a million needles have stuck themselves in Yoosung chest taking residence there   
And he hauls himself up from the ground sitting on the floor meekly as he stares at his chest and sees the word MINE written out boldly with blood pouring from the seams   
And Yoosung realizes unknown is also a wild animal marking his territory


	8. Chapter 8

7.  
Yoosung is then strained upwith both his arms chained above his head to the ceiling and his leg opened by a spacing bar .  
Unkown cleans Yoosung face from his cum by scopping it with his hands and forcing him to drink it , he then proccede to wipe his face with a wet towl and the towl feels rough on Yoosung face and unkown was not gentle either   
Scraping his face clean and Yoosung looks into his eyes seeing them with a hint of stubbornness the orb of his eyes are glassy as he continues to rub at Yoosung face   
“dirty “he mutters “dirty dirdy and need to be cleaned “  
What now !!Yoosung wonders he is also ocd .more like crazily ocded , which is funny because Yoosung mom is ocd so he has fair experience of living with them .  
And Yoosung has thought that his face was the worst thing that is untill unkown started rubbing his chest with the same towel and Yoosung remebers his class in sexual ed and realizes that if unkown had any type of STD he probably has them now .  
And the thought throws a shiver down his body .  
He continues to “clean him “ mind you until the cuts on his chest are red and irritated and the words mine are not even clear enough due to the amount of irritation there .  
And he stops and looks at Yoosung body but he seems to be angry or unsatisfied his eyes looking like flashes of anger being thrown in them like a unsettling storm you do not want to endure .  
So Yoosung’s mind cowers away as if it wanted to hide but his body disobeyes his logical sense as he remembers that he has not cum yet and although his body is in a sharp pain he still is feeling a tingling neglect down their where his hard wood is still standing proud and does not seem to want to go down .  
He then sees unkown bringing out a plaster and a whitish cream on Yoosung hand , Yoosung does not understand but when did he get this .  
‘DRUGS ARE GOOD FOR YOU SHE SAID IT WILL SADIATE YOU SHE SAID “he says as he places the plaster on his wound .  
“I hated them I am sorry Yoosung but I wanted you to feel nice “  
And with that he unlocks the spreader bar and collects it with the rest of the stuff and leaves him there  
Yoosung sighs out heavily , his hands will be aching again at lest the cuts on his arms and legs are satiated and he has not given into being a slut and asking to cum   
‘ I am sorry yoosungie but you need to learn a lesson , helping RFA members is wrong , so u will not cum and sorry for the drugs “  
And Yoosung is dumbstruck about how unkown is so sincere, and he wonders what has happened for him to hate drugs that much , I mean this time around he got cleaned without any additional beating .  
He wishes he can take off the chains, so he gambles  
‘TAKE THE CHAIN OFF AND I WILL FORGIVE YOU “ he shouts and his throat hurts from moaning out too much   
“I cannot do that you will probably try and cum and you need to punished “then he seems to rile up “and you cannot take to me like that “ he screams out   
“I AM IN CONTROL AND YOU WILL STAY LIKE THIS UNTILL I SAY OTHERWISE “ he slams the door behind him .  
Yoosung shoulder ach at least He gave it a shot .  
Yoosung gets a glimpse of unkown again as he serves him food   
“food” he whispers lowly   
“how am I suppose to eat that “ the wood in his pants has died and the pain in his chest has lessened but his hands now ache terriably , he just wants to sit down   
“you have tow options , a or b “ he says as he places the food on the table   
“what are they ??”  
Unkown titles his head slowly and this unkown is calmly quiet and undoubtly scarier than screaming carzy I will rape you unkown   
His eyes are a deep blue almost as calm as the sea in the summer but yooxung can see his fidgeting and his irkness.  
“fine we will go with the one I want b “ he says   
And he comes nearer and Yoosung heart beats like a hammer that is out of control anymore torture or sexual affaires and he will die .  
Yoosung flinches when unkown hands come nearer to his face he excpects a slap or some vigorous violent act towards his face so he closes his eyes and mentally prepare himself for it as to lesson the pain , he would do that sometime when his mom used to hit him for doing something badly .  
But his mom has never been this drastic she has never left a mark on him .  
His neighbor’s son tom said that it was because she did not want the social worker to know about her beatings . Yoosung likes to believe she loved him .  
So when unkown cradles his face in his hands and places a soft collar around his neck Yoosung cannot help but wonder what would it feel like to be loved .  
He unclasps his hands and both his arms come falling down limply and Yoosung would not be able to throw a punch even if he wanted to he finds strength in his legs and goes ahead to kick unkown in his groin , yes his groin would be a good target .  
He kicks with his legs and his legs miss drastically , and Yoosung feels really embarresed that he cannot even kick and that his legs are so weak they give out but unkown holds him tenderaly and places him down on the floor .  
“why are you embarresed ??”unkown says curiously while titling his head   
“nothing “ Yoosung spits out and turns his head to the side   
He thinks like a cool and strong man when in reality he looks like a little kid pouting   
And unkown felt a weird feeling in his chest.  
was that a flutter or was the air restricting in his chest perhaps he is doing something wrong from the instruction she has taught him he should go over them , he has not felt this way before .  
“you will learn to love living here , nothing is greater than this paradise “he says mechanically   
“that is the elctro crazy collar is it not “Yoosung says , he was very smart when he wanted to   
“it is a highly tech electrifying peiece of metal , yes “he says “it reacts with my blood pressure, if it gets high it will operate “  
“I thought you used a remote “Yoosung quiries  
“I do “unkown looks up “but I do not feel the need to scare you “  
“why ?? not craving to torture me “ Yoosung winces as he remembers the pain   
“I could hang you up again and leave you to starve “unkown venomously spits out   
Yoosung holds eyes contact with him but it looks like a fierce lion against a squeaky rat   
But Yoosung knows how that story ends , and the rat always win .  
So when Yoosung tells him to fuck off and that he is not hungry and unkown gets furious , Yoosung takes it as his shot to grab onto unkowns arms so he could be electrified too the pain was not as strong as tow shared the voltage but it was the element of surprise that was in yoosung’s side .  
Yoosung ceases the moment and gets out closing the door behind him locking unkown in the cell .  
He sees the system on the outside there is a scanner beside the door that says Yoosung 140 and his picture he looks at it and it scans his eyes   
He jerks backward   
“system on lock down”  
The door shuts off and he no longer can see unkown   
He lets out a maddening cry   
Indeed , indeed the rat always wins .  
*****************************************************************************************************************************888  
Yoosung’s plan was to get out , he was not sure what next because he was not sure about what happened with the RFA member but there is definitely an explainationthat he needed to find   
he needs to find the main room but the place looked like it was designed to be a maze .  
The only way was through a corridor on the right then as he proceed on he sees 5 more prisons each one similar to his the only difference is each one has a screenthat is not green in color like his one is red and one is purple , he wants the purple   
That would suit his eyes , the exit , an exit he reminds himself   
Sometimes he feel like he is twelve   
He starts rushing and suddenly feels a pain in his lower back and decides to take it slow .  
He reaches a big hall and the floor from here on is blue in color , there are stairs lines with black craves and at the top is a big picture of someone he does not recognize ,the chandielier above him is golden in color .  
He looks to his left and there is a double door that looks like it could eat him in seconds as it is double his size  
He gets closer   
Okay 4 times bigger than his size .  
He places his hand on the knob and he sees day light coming in   
Yoosung smile splatters on his face he did it he got out , he will go back to mc   
And even if she does not want him it is okay he will always protect her   
And so he closes his eyes and takes a step into the sunlight he has missed so much   
*********************************************************************************************  
Yoosung had the electricity cursing through him for a good 35 second (just until he felt his soul rising up ) until unkown stopped it   
He did not speak just dragged him back inside where he hanged from his legs and tied both of them together , he took off his collar  
“we do not wanna kill you yet “  
And had a bucket of water under him   
And continued to drown him for 3 hours he made sure that everytime Yoosung would be on the edge of unconciusness he would zap him in his sides with a low voltage electric tasers   
He was nice and gentle in his opinion never coming close to the areas of his body with water   
He mocked him when he saw that Yoosung was a little thirsty and asked him to drink of the water he is drowning in   
Funnily Yoosung believed him and tried doing it he would tell you later on that the water goes into your nose instead of being able to drink it   
When he is put down yoosung is offered to sit down , no more hanging no more water no more anything ,and the world can turn into lines of black and white and yoosung would not care  
He cannot see or hear or feel anything his nose feels blocked and his throat hurts from constricting it too hard to make sure the water does not go down the wrong tube .  
There could be a bomb in the building and it could be set off right now and he still would not care   
Simply put he is not afraid of death .  
Unkown reaches out and places his jacket over Yoosung upper torso “you will catch a cold if you do not change , I will get you fresh clothes in a while “  
“no , fuck off “ yoosung weekly throws the jacket away and he intendes for it to be thrown far but instead it it ends up just falling slightly over his shoulder  
“do not do that “ Yoosung is not sure if he is crying or if this is just the excess water his eyes are letting out “do not push me off and then try to be nice to me . fuck off I am so sick of this , just go away , if you wanna hurt me jut do it and do not dare about making me feel better because then u make “and he stutters because everything is coming out to fast and his throat hurts and his whole existing feels like a joke “ I am such a worthless thing “  
And Yoosung could not look up to see that he was not the only one with tears in his eyes .


	9. pupps and yoosungie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full on puppy play that is all i am going to say and alot of important things happene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry but this chapter is reall loong i have not updated in like weeks

8.  
Yoosung was then shouted at from unknown to stop crying like a baby and the more Yoosung tried to keep his sobbing in place he could sense unknown getting more and more furious and he wanted to stop but he just could not   
So when unknown starts beating him up over and over again until he bleeds blood from his mouth and starts to lose sense of his surrounding and every sound he makes is just a tiny gurgle .he finds unknown leaning down the side wall   
The door is open but he can see unknowns eyes saying do it I dare you there was so much anger in them and Yoosung could not understand where all that hatred can come from   
So he stifles an upcoming wave of sobs in the ground and hopes that as long as his face is in the ground and he cannot see unknown then he cannot see him too.  
He remembers being like that with his mom, “you cannot hide in the shadow of things Yoosung, just because you cannot see me does not mean I cannot see you “  
but to whoever guardian was there for hide and seek please protect me for now he kept thinking over and over again   
“do not try and escape again this whole house is controlled by my voice command ,so even in your cell you cannot overwrite me “ he said slowly , he sounded dead and looked like a shadow “this is your cell , it has your code and can be activated by you asking to get out “  
Yoosung eyes widened .wait what   
“Are you saying I can get out of this anytime I want “  
“Yes if you give the order the system should obey but only in this room, try star104 unlock chains”  
Yoosung was too spooked to try, he felt like this was a trick   
“Star104 unlock chains” he whispered quietly   
He heard the sound of chains unlocking  
“This is the system here and that is its code, it is called star104 “he said as he rubbed his jeans “but you cannot open or unlock any other room and if I order lock down by my command, it will listen to me and not you “  
“So basically you still control me and this room “Yoosung spits out, he hated false hope but he also had a special talent of finding ways to create new false or true hopes   
“yes and I advise you not to rub me the wrong way “unknown says “I can track you by a tracking device I placed somewhere in your body , I also can view any part of this palace any time , and you are not allowed to enter the main room and the south and east wings , you should not be able to but I am warning you if I find you there I will punish you and these punishments I have given you will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I will do “  
“Do not force me to install phase 2 of security on you “he says as a matter of fact his voice laced with a tinge of you should be happy I did not   
“what is that “Yoosung could not help it , curiousty did kill the cat   
“Your worst nightmare “and he came in so close he could feel his breath on his   
“Why are you telling me all this now??What are we??Friends “Yoosung sarcastically asked   
Unknown smirked “no, I am just upping the game since it has been getting so boring”  
Unknown stood in the doorway one more thing you need to be in here before 8 o’clock as the doors shut automatically then and if u are not sleeping in there then you will sleep in the other room the other room is full of my play toys I cannot guarantee that temptation will not take a hold of me “  
“What is this am I 12??”  
He gave him a playful smirk “well your cock indicates that “  
Yoosung blushes all the way and it is already hot enough in the room with all the negative energy of the beating bounce everywhere   
“if I close the door Yoosung you cannot open it until the next 2oclock pm , and it stays like that until 8oclockpm , then it closes again , we do not want a stray puppy wondering where his nose should not be “  
And with that the door shuts close   
Hahaha Yoosung laughs helplessly there is no way he can know when he gets to open the door again there is no clock in the room   
Maybe unknown was either really dumb with his entire curfew or too smart for Yoosung to compete with.  
He just hopes this is not a trap regardless he needs sleep the floor is the only part cold in this room so he lays on his tummy on the floor and lets the heat of his body be drained away onto the floor below him .  
He walks up to the rough sound of the door being sided over and a much roughed up unknown comes in   
He walks in with an collar and a leash and a leather object he thinks it is a whip or something of that sort and a plastic black bag the one you use to put your waste in , and get rid of bodies in –not that Yoosung has done so –and he gulps   
But he wanted to try calling the system on his own, Yoosung pouts he does not want to die now .yeah sure it sucked but he was too curious now that he wanted to know more about the place he was kept hostage in.  
“How long have I been here “he asks shortly after unknown comes in and closes the door behind him? Yoosung stands up and leans his head to the side slowly   
Only know does Yoosung realize that when he does so he always places his hand on a special title on the door, almost as if the door was recognizing his fingertip.  
Yoosung does not here an answer instead he sees a slap coming to his face , I do not recall us talking so friendly and you being allowed to speak without addressing me “  
“yes sir , sorry sir “ this unknown is definitely not as friendly as yesterday’s  
“Let us make a deal yeah? if you do good I will reward give you anything you want “  
And Yoosung head queries up he is all ears now, but he is still wary.   
“I want to play with you “and unknown holds Yoosung waist   
Oh that type of play, then let’s see how far he can push him   
“I want to talk to the RFA members, all of them especially mc “he says quickly, he then proceed to shield his face hoping unknown would hit him anywhere else  
You can imagine how that He was very surprised when unknown looked as if he was complementing the idea , not necessarily pleased with it but also not I want to kill you for speaking their unholy name towards me either   
Yoosung was okay with that in between was not bad,”okay “unknown says after a while   
“but only if you were good “and he throws Yoosung up so Yoosung straddles unknown hips as he is being pressed Yoosung into the wall ,and Yoosung would lie if he said that he did not need motivation or a reward to be good to this .he has grown to crave skin to skin contact  
He reasoned he would like it more with girls and this was only a temporary feeling since he is being mentally fucked up and all and since there is no other good human being around than unknown, but nothing more nothing less  
“Now Yoosung I need to control you or it won’t be a nice play “his hands were moving awkwardly ‘too much anger and I might hurt you too much than I would like, so option a or b, I would go with a “  
“What is each option “  
“Unruly since the start, option B IT IS THEN “he smiles menacingly   
Yoosung feels it before he sees it a sharp needle plunged in his arms and then he feels the dizziness take all over him. He feels everything strongly even the air around him seem to put immense pressure on his skin, he can also feel a few colors in the corner of his vision   
And he feels weirdly high , no literally as if he is above the ground and is flying he feels very light yet very sensitive and he is very glad that unknown is holding him against the wall. “look at me Yoosung “and unknown cradles his face “you want that RFA connection yeah, then listen carefully the drug affect will go away in a while but it will start hurting your body if I send a signal for it to do so, causing your body to release hormones immediately to satiate itself, too much of these hormones will cause overstimulation and oversensivity, touching something will be painful “  
“Breathing will be painful, you should have stuck to the collar and option A Yoosung, are you ready to play Yoosung?? “   
Yoosung looks up at him with big blown purple eyes and unknown can see the stars in them   
After the drug has stopped taking course and Yoosung can think again probably without it hurting too much   
Unknown comes closer and undresses him, not too fast but too slow too.  
he comes close to Yoosung with the dark plastic bag and gets out a collar with a heart shape in the middle of it .  
he places it on Yoosung neck but this laether sits comftroably on his neck it does not hurt or sting or chock , just plainly sits there to mark the territoray of unkown .  
he then hands him dogs ears , like the long big ones , except they are white , dogs can be white too ??  
Yoosung looks at him and excpects something all he gets is dark blue eyes staring back immensely and he sees mysterious grey in them but he cannot place his thoughts straight to interrupt what that means .  
So Yoosung places them and looks up excpectantly to see –even if for just a few seconds a genuine smile on unkown and it is gone just as it was there in the flash of a second but Yoosung cannot help but feel a sense of pride and intrest in making unkown smile like that again   
“why are you smiling “young pipes up   
Unkown just looks at him coldly and hands him a second item , it is a small white gloves and they are fluffy from the bottom so it feels like fur   
‘yoosung knows he should wear them so he volunteers and without any word he does so , he then proceed to turn Yoosung around   
2 finger penetrate him and he screeches out that was usdden and unexpected however it did not fell painful but instead he was satiated   
“be careful do not trigger the drug with anger and unwanted emotions” he quietly adds  
“unwanted emotions??” Yoosung asks   
And then he feels a plastic object travelling from the between his shoulder blade and down down down lower , until it reached right above his tailbone and Yoosung then felt it dig into his right hip   
“suck “he ordered and just like that Yoosung had a white butt plug that was quite decent in its size abuse his mouth , he lolled his tounge on the tip and made sure to drink back all of his excces saliva falling down his chin   
He can feel unkown eyes on him so thought why not put on a show for him and started to suck harder and take it all in his mouth but unkowns hand kept a third of it out of his mouth and so that third was dry   
“enough “unkown grabbed Yoosung chin forcefully and Yoosung could see a slap coming but instead he felt lips on his , breath on breath and when he gasped tounge on tounge , he was surprised because unkown was not trying to dominate him yes the fact that he still is in control of the kiss is to be held true  
But Yoosung felt like he was melting this time while being kissed , he felt his body becoming gibreish and his stomach a permenate resident on the floor .  
And he reaches out of impulse placing his hands on unkowns chest and molding his body into his .  
When unkown slaps his hands off sharply and pushes him off so unexcpectantly that Yoosung falls onto his hands and knees .  
Yoosung feels like he is high,flying off so high , is this the kiss or the drug he does not know but he loves this feeling of total carelessness  
The idea that his brain is so fuillfilled that even the fact that he now enjoys kissing his rapistdoes not seem to affect him .  
Got him feeling so crazy right now   
That blue eyed haze got him so crazy .  
And he is loving something about this   
The moment yes , he is loving the moment   
Yoosung closes his eyes as he feels unkown manhandling him .  
And he is not afraid when unkown puts the plug into him except when Yoosung feels it all the way he moans out instead of crying   
He falls down with a thud on his butt and he moans out as the butt plug goes in and stretches him deeper unkown lets out a harmonious laugh and that makes Yoosung smile   
“why are you smiling “ unkown says   
And Yoosung just moves his butt a little bit and moans more as he feels it stretch him deeper  
He then realizes that the butt plug is attached to a small little tail and its fur is so soft it softly caress his butt cheeks and that makes him squirm a little bit .  
He hears the click and understands that he is now on the leash he starts crawling after unkown but unkown stops him “down puppy “and he seems deadly serious  
Yoosung does not like this feeling of disappointing him and therefore he lets out a broken whimper out of his mouth and looks down . he saw unkown tugging on his leash and he understand him getting a blow . unkown was always too uptight with him when they had their little plays .  
He has the bruisese to prove it   
However instead he finds a unkown bending down and without any words whispered or any eyes in contact with each other , unkown just quietly wrapps knees and elbows protection   
The scilence is unnerving , almost like there are words dying to be said .  
“cmon “ he says coldly as he tugs on the leash and Yoosung realizes that the cold was not directed towards him but towards unkown himself .  
He was the predator , sent to destroy and ravish , not to get soft and feel thoese irriational feelings .  
Nevertheless he has given the protection for Yoosung and although they are black ruining the coustume a little bit he thought Yoosung has had enough bruises for a while .  
Plus thoese irriational feelings stirring irrational thoughta and causing irriational actions   
Yes this was all irrational , he just had to make Yoosung his puppy and make him suffer a little bit   
That was rational that made him satiated like the cuts and the drowning  
He walks around with him and they go corridor through corridor Yoosung knows the rules by now hands and knees   
“where are we going ??” Yoosung asks he cannot help it he was always curious.  
Unkown did nor answer but instead he just tugged on the leash harder which made Yoosung whimper at the tightness in his neck .  
AND THEN YOOSUNG WAS BACK AGAIN INFONT the big door except this time it was opened and unkown led him through   
The sun rays hit yoosung skin and he could feel his bones getting soaked in them he is yet to know how long he has been inside but he sure is gratefull for the sun .  
Not just that the fresh air too he was usrd to the stale air he has been breathing in that this air feels different almost too pure for him to breath so he tales a big gulp and does not stop breathing feeling it filling his lungs almost like some unkown yet strong drug.  
He also notices that unkown leans down and removes his leash   
“now puppy no ,, running away or standing up “ he crouches beside him “when I say sit u sit on your hinds legs “  
He raises an eyebrow “sit puppy “  
So Yoosung does , trying to imitate dog as good as possible   
“paw “ he orders  
Yoosung does not understand but he tries his best so he places the plam of his hands on top of unkown extended hands   
“good puppy , yoosungie I such an obident puppy “ he says as he ruffles yosung hair , and he feels how cold unkowns hands is   
He also senses them thawing from the happiness in his heart   
“let us play catch “ he stands up and holds a yellow fresbie “I will throw and you need to pick it up with your mouth bring it back and kiss both my shoes as a thank you , we both know dogs cannot say thank you with their mouths , ready , go “  
The fresbie is thrown to the right because of the wind and Yoosung finds himself baffled he is suppose to do what   
That is until he feels a kick to his bottom and yelps as he falls face first into the grass , he can see now that they are on top of the hills and down there over the mawns is a big gate taller tham the building itself at leat one thing is good   
No one can see the humiliation   
“you do realize rhr only good puppies get a reward yes ??” unkown says as he grabs a chunk of Yoosung hair and the last thing that really should happene is for his cock to harden but he really cant help it   
So Yoosung runs or rather crawls fastly and ties to capture the fresbie with his mouth but he fails until the 5th try where it gets stuck between his teeth and tounge and hurts painfully that he succed he takes it back and drops it right between unkown legs and kisses his shoes   
What a grateful little puppy “unkown coos   
He throws it agin but this time as Yoosung is halfway through he feels a vibration in his lower region ,is that the butt plug it comes really slowly so Yoosung thinks to just ignore it and get that stupid fresbie   
And then when he reaches the fresbie the vibrations gets stronger and he can feel it pulsing around his walls he feels his thighs weakning and he wants to sit down and just rub his ass on the ground until he comes the thought gets his dick harder what would unkown think getting turned on from being treated like a dog , like a bitch in heat .  
He brings the fressbie back and in between unkowns feet   
And kisess both of them , but unkown has other plans and pushes him Yoosung onto his butt , so the butt plug digs deeper and hits his prostate he fells a maon ripple through his throat and he tries to stop it but really it is a meek attempt   
“I can see ur lousy cock limping from side to side as you crawl up and down “he says as he palms his crotch “and now I see you have pre cum smeared all over it , all this from a few vibrations , do u know how dogs greet their master pet “  
“yes “Yoosung nods   
And unkown looks at him and grabs a fistful of his hair “did you not know dogs cannot talk , maybe I should put that cum dump of a mouth into good use “”  
He roughly pulls on his hair and places Yoosung face on his crotch forcing him to breath it all in   
Kiss my right leg all the way to my shoe as a form of appolgy you bitch “  
And Yoosung does , completely aware of how undressed he is and how dressed unkown is.  
Once he reaches his feet he feels the vibration to the maximum and he no longer is kissing his feet but instead is drooling all over it   
“enough , sit “  
And Yoosung is on his hind legs , crouching almost more to make that butt plug deeper in him he almost wants to hump the floor right then and there   
“do u wanna play catch lillte doggie , u need to catch this , stay on ur hind legs though and jump , no reaching out with hands only mouths “  
So Yoosung did and each time unkown kept raising it higher and higher nevermind the fact that unkown was already taller than him   
Every time yoosung jumped his dick would too reminding him of how achingly hard he was , and how much the vibration in his ass where making him feel like   
“roll over puppy”   
And Yoosung did on his back while meekly trying to reach up by pushing all his body up making sure his legs and hands were tucked in like a puppy .  
Unkown grabs the leash and moves it across Yoosung tummy the leash was leather so it was smooth yet it emitted an esscance of danger , exciting danger .  
The leather comes near his thighs and all the way up but never close to what he needs a teasing “is this what you want , let us see how much you want it “  
“what do u want puupy “  
Yoosung just whimpers and turns around on his hand and knees   
“please “  
A sharp slap hits Yoosung back , the leash   
“puppies do not take this is the 3rd warning next time you will be properly punished “ he looks down on him with Yoosung on his feet nothing could be more humiliating “what do u want “ he repeats   
Not even glancing near Yoosung as if Yoosung needs where secondary   
Yoosung nuzzles his face on unkowns pants and he finds unkown raising his foot slightly to come in contact with his dick and any contact gets him riled up just some more   
Yoosung closes his eyes and starts feeling the friction underneath him  
The vibration in his butt is giving him too much pleasure at one time he feels everything coiling minimizing to that one moment he is chasing after  
And he thinks lowly about how right now he is doing nothing but rutting himself into unkown shoe and that gets him undone .he cums all over his stomch , and unkown pants and shoes . screaming loud at the top of his lungs never has an orgasm felt so good  
And without saying anything he leans down and licks off his cum off unkowns shoes and pants , kissing along the way , and he feels very proud when he hears a loud groan off the man standing infront of him  
“what a good puppy “he hears from above “a nice bitch in heat that I can use all the time , cumming undone just from my shoes , next time I should not bother tiring myself by fucking you “  
Unkown stands up and walks towards the door   
“u have cum without my permission and therefore our deal is undone “   
“are u tired puppy ??” he asks   
And Yoosung nods his head , the deal  
What deal   
Why is everything like this   
He cannot think straight , why are there colours everywhere .and is that 707  
Young feels the sharp pain and then hears the thud of his head on the ground .  
Why is he feeling so sensitive why is the air so chilling all around his skin and how come it dropped 30 degrees in one second .  
His breath is cutten short when he feels his inside burning up and it is almost like he can feel his lungs growing out and pressure low and getting in and pressure high   
High , highe and higher   
And as je closes his eyes   
He likes to think death would make more sense right now .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been so busy with being in egypt and cuz my babies just had a comeback , exo kokobop kokobop ko ko ko bop   
> *mutters it as she walks away ko ko bop  
> plz if u have not listened to it give it a try u will not regret it   
> exo fighting !!!!!  
> i love exo , like if u guys cant tell plz show them love and check kokobop out   
> *okay i need to stop sorry   
> i have been busy following and getting obsesed with them so sorry   
> and thank you for keeping up with me , if u are still here then well done , u are a great person and i appreciate you , shokran   
> and do not forget always ko ko bop my baies


	10. (m)second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut that is it nothing else i swear some plot also sorry i completly like forgot where this is going but i will try to finish this before the end of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop alot of smut yaaaaay

10.  
The next time Yoosung sees unkown or Sarean , he does not except it the way it goes   
“I am giving you one more chance “  
Yippy thinks Yoosung “one more chance “  
He leads him out of his room and into the big blue room with all the CCTV and Yoosung gasps  
“M/C “  
But her eyes waver , why isn’t she hugging him , running towards him , why isn’t she acting like all the movies   
“where are the files sarean “ she asks coldly not even admiring yoosung loud sigh of relief   
“what will u give me in return “he replies non chantely   
“I have the information from seven you can have them “she throw a usb stick at him   
“are you sure you do not want to consider your offer , you could have Yoosung back instead “ he looks sideways   
“nah the files are more important “  
Yoosung is baffled , it feels …  
Not hurt ,no   
Not angry either   
He feels broke , shattered   
Ultimately helpless   
Like everything came crumpling down and all he can do now is stare   
He wants to scream ask her what the hell , he wants to even joke innocently about it like   
“hey M/C you got me “ and maybe they can all laugh   
Instead he stands and watchs her turn on her heels leaving him with one last sentence   
“do send the files needed “  
Later on Yoosung would tell you that it hurt him that until the last minute she did not acknowledge his name   
Unkown laied yoosung down on his knees playing with his frail hair   
He does admit the feeling of betrayal never leaves him he knows that better than anyone but as he watches yoosung under the influence of the drug   
And as he realizes that this way Yoosung will truly surrender and join him and perhaps –big maybe – fall in love with him   
He does not regret it   
When Yoosung wakes up he feels drowsy after M/C left he remembers feeling disorientated , he remembers leaving the room on his own and for the first time wanting to be in his cell of confiment   
As he wakes up now he does fine it strange that he is all chained up surely he wouldn’t do thst to himself before he sleeps   
Before his train of thoughts could go anywhere else unkown opens the door , his face a tight rope his eyes very stormy   
Yoosung knows what is coming next only he does not excpect it   
“follow me “  
Yoosung wonders what it is this time what cruel game is unkown pulling on him , he doesn’t care , why should he ?? M/C …. She ….  
For once when unkown pins him against the wall he thinks of the pain freely without thinking of why he is in pain   
He just focuses on the feeling   
“bend “  
And he does   
He feels his pants pulled down just enough for his ass to be presented , what else would be needed no comfort just access towards his fuck hole   
“put your pretty hands on your ass cheeks and spank them the same way you would expect me to do “  
Yoosung whimpers what would be more humiliating   
With his cheeks turning pink he does it once   
“that is not how I hit you “yunkown says as he grabs his asscheeks to jiggle them around   
:what a piece of ass “ he says as he grabs both cheeks and spread them   
He spits on his whole “bull point , what a pinky rose bud though “  
And Yoosung moans the humiliation turning him on more than it should in addition that he feels his cock spring into action while being traped against his pants and the wall   
Constriction too tight but not tight enough   
And then everything I sgone   
“slap yourself whore “ he says slowly “the same way I do give me a bit of a show with that ass do 5 if u do them properly I will only give u five too “   
He stops and Yoosung brains swims , that is ten spanks , he whimpers  
“if not then I will spank you till u cant even think and then take u the way I intend to “  
The way that only pleases him Yoosung thinks , because he is nothing but a hole , a toy to be fucked around with .  
He garbs his hands ans he spanks as hard as he can he hears a groan behind him   
One   
Tow   
“spread them out I wanna see that ass jingle   
Three   
He feels a cock pressed up at the middle of his crack   
“keep going “ unkown spits again on Yoosung ass   
Four   
And at the fifth he hits himself far too hard than he intended to   
“that is a filthy bitch “  
“I am going to hit you “  
Tow smack on each cheek   
“so hard I wan you to come “  
Tow more on the part where Yoosung should sit   
“yes , yes “ Yoosung screams   
“cum then u cumslut “  
He hits his balls hard , so hard Yoosung doubles over and does come   
His cock already overly sensitive   
“now I want you to open your ass open I wanna see that pussy “  
Yoosung then feels unkown cock rubbing up and down his hole teasing but never entering   
“you see that I don’t even want to use ur used hole “  
He garbs both asscheeks and put them together to create friction on his cock   
Even his hole isn’t worth Yoosung thinks and the though humiliates him   
He slowly builds up hi thrusts   
Fucking as if he had no interest in whatever he was fucking , just another asscheeks to get him off   
He grabs onto Yoosung hips then and grinds harder in him   
“fuck just like that “  
In a matter of seconds he is cumming , Yoosung feels dirtied , sullied and he is thrown on the ground   
“you can go back to your room or stay here and have a second round “  
Young gets up to stand “no walking , crawl I wanna see that cum covered ass crawl all the way up the hall , what a dirt slut you are “  
“star 104 lock the door “  
For the sceond time in a span of a day Yoosung finds comfort in his small tiny cell


End file.
